Brindemos
by HikariCaelum
Summary: [Taiora y otras] Tai está cansado de su vida, así que la va a cambiar. Hay muchos otros con problemas, gente con la que puede dejar de quejarse y empezar a brindar. ¿Qué sería de la vida sin errores? [Para Genee por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para el cumpleaños de _Genee_, _¡felicidades!_

**Advertencias:** AU. Algo de lenguaje coloquial y malsonante. La inspiración llegó cuando leí la traducción de la canción Here's to us, de Halestorm.

* * *

.

**Brindemos**

.

Cuando somos niños las cosas son más sencillas. Crecer es terrible, quien diga lo contrario es que todavía no lo ha hecho o que se miente a sí mismo. Cuando te das cuenta de que has dejado la infancia atrás, que no la podrás recuperar, también ves que una parte de ti ha quedado encerrada. Cuantos más años pasan, más guardamos de nosotros mismos. De niños decimos lo que pensamos, gritamos cuando queremos, lloramos si nos apetece, comemos todas las porquerías que pillamos sin pensar que nos estamos pasando. Somos nosotros mismos, sin filtros sociales que corten nuestras alas. Hay algo especial en ello. Algo que estaba harto de haber perdido.

Doy un trago a mi cerveza. Miro alrededor, en este cochambroso bar solo hay un par de tipos aparte de mí. No, ahora tres más, porque acaba de entrar un pelirrojo por la puerta. Me llama la atención por su pinta. Muy intelectual, con una camisa bien planchada y flacucho. No es la típica clientela de lugares así.

A mi derecha, en la barra, hay otro que sí cumple el prototipo de tío que se encierra a beber para olvidar. Tiene el pelo rubio y largo y viste de negro, parece un intento de rockero venido a menos. Bebe más rápido que yo, ya tiene tres botellines vacíos a su lado.

El recién llegado acaba sentado a mi izquierda. Se retuerce las manos con algo de nerviosismo, acaba pidiendo un whisky. Le miro atentamente cuando da un trago, está claro que no suele beber. Creo que los tres hemos venido a intentar no pensar. El problema está en que cuanto más te esfuerzas en apartar algo de tu cabeza, más persistencia parece tener.

La regordeta camarera flirtea con un par de tipos que llegan en un grupo bastante grande, se sientan en unas mesas del fondo. Me pregunto cómo he acabado aquí solo en lugar de rodeado de amigos. Los viejos tiempos me han abandonado.

¡Pero no estoy aquí para amargarme! Ya es hora de cambiar de actitud. Las cosas solo irán a mejor si pienso que puede ser así.

—Brindo por vosotros, rubio y pelirrojo —digo en voz alta y termino lo que me queda de cerveza.

El primero arquea una ceja, después gira la cara hacia otro lado, como si le molestara. El segundo me sonríe un poco con cierta timidez mezclada con amargura.

—Qué caras tan largas, ¡dejad esa actitud! Aquí se viene a olvidar, no a hundirse en la miseria, ¿verdad?

La camarera, que ha vuelto a la barra, ríe ante mis palabras y asiente con la cabeza. Le pido tres cervezas y las comparto con mis dos desconocidos compañeros de soledad. Les cojo por los hombros para acercarlos a mí, no me importa que el rubio intente soltarse. Cuanto menos se resista, mejor. Antes empezaremos a divertirnos.

—Quitad esas caras y brindemos. Por nosotros. Por todas las veces que la hemos cagado. Por cuando nos han pateado el culo.

A los dos se les escapa una carcajada. Al final he conseguido convencerles. Cogemos nuestros botellines y brindamos por todos los marrones en los que estamos metidos. Por lo que tenga que venir, nos da igual, vamos a brindar por ello.

—Soy Taichi, por cierto. Aunque mejor llamadme Tai. ¿Vosotros?

—Me llamo Koushiro, mucho gusto —responde el pelirrojo con una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

—Yo Yamato —dice el rubio dando otro trago.

—¿Matt?

—No, idiota. Yamato.

—Matt suena mejor, es un buen mote.

—Cállate.

—Y a ti te va bien Kou, ¿te parece?

El pelirrojo asiente con la cabeza y sonrío. Mientras tanto el rubio me fulmina con la mirada. Esto va a ser más divertido de lo que pensaba.

Pasamos las siguientes horas tragando una bebida tras otra, aunque no llegamos a emborracharnos del todo, solo vamos un poco más contentos de la cuenta. Bueno, Koushiro sí que está peor. Vomita en cuanto salimos por la puerta. Yamato y yo le sostenemos, después acabamos los tres riendo.

Corremos por la ciudad sin saber la razón, creo que he sido yo el que ha empezado pero no me acuerdo. Vamos a toda velocidad por calles y más calles oscuras, saltando cubos de basura, dando vueltas a farolas y riendo como locos. Paramos al llegar a un puente sobre la autopista. No hay mucho tráfico a estas horas, aunque de vez en cuando pasa un coche. Me siento en la valla, asustando a mis nuevos amigos, y los rodeo con los brazos.

—A partir de esta noche todo va a ser distinto. ¡Porque no importa la mierda en la que estemos metidos! ¡Que le den al mundo!

Se ríen mientras sigo gritando improperios. Matt no tarda en unírseme y al final, tal vez debido al alcohol, Kou suma su voz a las nuestras.

Sé que mañana estaré ronco, pero habrá merecido la pena.

**~ · ~**

Abrir los ojos es una tarea difícil. Lo intento primero con el derecho pero empieza a picarme por la claridad. Resoplo un poco y me incorporo. Froto mis párpados y uso las manos como viseras para parpadear. Al final consigo acostumbrarme. Recuerdo de golpe la noche anterior y casi puedo sentir la adrenalina volver a recorrerme entero.

Mi pequeño, feo y viejo apartamento está más desastroso de lo normal. He deshecho la cama entera durante la noche. Yamato duerme en el sofá y Koushiro se aovilla a su lado en el pequeño hueco que le deja. Lo bueno es que no hay padres que regañen por la peste a alcohol o el desorden que siempre tengo.

Miro la hora, si no me levanto voy a llegar tarde. Me cambio de pantalones y camiseta, poniéndome una equipación de fútbol que se me ha quedado un poco pequeña. Cojo un envase de zumo y bebo a morro hasta que lo termino. Aunque he intentado no hacer ruido, al tirar de la cadena despierto a los "bellos durmientes".

—¡Buenos días!

Kou hace un gesto de dolor, seguramente tiene una fuerte resaca. Matt me tira un cojín gritando que todavía es temprano. Después de incordiarles un rato meto una muda limpia en la bolsa de deporte y cojo las llaves.

—Me tengo que ir, ¡hasta luego!

—¡Espera, Taichi! —El grito de Koushiro me hace darme la vuelta antes de cerrar la puerta—. ¿Nos vas a dejar en tu casa? No nos conoces casi…

—Bah, no hay nada de valor en este cuchitril. Además, tengo buen ojo para calar a la gente. Y somos amigos. Si hacéis cosas indecentes en mi cama cambiad las sábanas.

—¡Imbécil!

El grito de Yamato me llega a través de la puerta ya cerrada. Corro escaleras abajo, nunca he visto el ascensor arreglado. Después subo en mi moto a la carrera. Es casi un milagro que solo tenga diez minutos de retraso al entrar en la Universidad.

Voy hasta el pabellón de deportes. Me extraño al ver a una pelirroja regañando a los niños por estar en el campo de fútbol.

—¿Vuestros padres saben que estáis aquí?

—¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? —preguntan varios al unísono—. ¡Somos muy buenos!

La chica se rinde al ver que no van a contestar a sus preguntas. Se da la vuelta para marcharse pero los críos la retan hasta que su expresión cambia. Acaba corriendo con ellos y marcando un par de goles francamente buenos. Está claro que ha practicado antes ese deporte, su técnica la delata. Aunque su ropa es de tenis.

Me acerco a ellos cuando la pelirroja empieza a despedirse. Los niños vienen corriendo a mi encuentro muy entusiasmados.

—Entrenador, esa chica es muy buena, cógela para el equipo —me pide uno.

—Puede ser delantera suplente —dice otro.

—Creo que soy un poco mayor para jugar con vosotros —replica ella divertida.

Los pequeños ponen cara de decepción. Pero no tardan más de diez segundos en volver corriendo al campo de fútbol. Qué energía tienen, siempre me la contagian.

—Oye, no deberías jugar con esa ropa de tenis —susurro, para que los niños no me escuchen—. Con esa faldita… Menos mal que son pequeños todavía.

Su gesto es de absoluta indignación. Parece que tiene ganas de pegarme, aunque se contiene. Se da la vuelta para marcharse pero repentinamente se para. La miro por encima del hombro con curiosidad.

—¿Los entrenas tú?

—Sí. —Vuelvo los ojos hacia los niños, sonrío sin poder evitarlo—. Me los encontré en un parque cercano hace un tiempo, por aquel entonces todavía iba a la Universidad, ahora la he dejado. Les di unos consejos y al final me contrataron. Me pagan un caramelo por entrenamiento y dos por partido, es un gran sueldo.

Ella ríe. Se pone otra vez a mi lado y de reojo veo que mira con nostalgia el balón. Seguramente hay una larga historia tras ese gesto.

—¿Te dejan usar este campo? —pregunta de pronto—. Podría hablar con mi entrenadora, es amiga del que lleva el pabellón…

—No te preocupes, pedí permiso. Si hubiera sido para mí me colaría y ya está, pero no quería que los niños se quedaran sin sitio donde entrenar. Así que pedí que me dejaran usarlo cuando estuviera vacío, uno de ellos es hijo del rector de la Facultad donde yo estudiaba así que me dieron permiso.

Asiente con la cabeza. Después dice que se le hace tarde y se marcha. Miro más tiempo de lo "socialmente permitido" el movimiento de su falda. Acabo de decidir que la ropa de tenis está bastante bien.

El entrenamiento de hoy es fructífero. Koushiro me explicó esa palabra anoche, en medio de un monólogo de borracho, y creo que voy a empezar a usarla. Así que eso, es fructífero. Los niños se lo pasan bien y consigo que hagan perfecta una jugada bastante difícil. Lo único malo es que empieza a llover. No quiero que se pongan malos, ya me gané una reprimenda de una madre enfadada la última vez, así que los mando a casa. Todos viven por aquí cerca.

Me doy una ducha en el vestuario. Hay una ventana que cierra mal, así que siempre me cuelo por ahí. No me esmero mucho en secarme el pelo, de todas formas se me va a mojar cuando salga. Me pongo la cazadora de cuero, un regalo de Hikari en mi reciente cumpleaños, y el casco. Cuando ya he arrancado, veo a la pelirroja de antes.

—¡Ey! ¡Oye! ¿Quieres que te lleve?

Ella tarda en ubicarme entre la lluvia. Lleva su bolsa de deporte sobre la cabeza, en un intento de mojarse menos, aunque ya tiene la ropa calada. Lleva otra faldita. Yo me pregunto si no serían más cómodos unos pantalones.

—No, gracias.

Empieza a andar por la acera. O es muy cabezota o sigue a pies juntillas lo de "no vayas con desconocidos". Acelero un poco y después llevo la moto despacio, al mismo ritmo que sus pasos.

—Te vas a resfriar si estás mucho rato mojada.

—Estoy bien, gracias.

Le cambia el gesto y miro hacia delante. Un autobús acaba de salir de la parada. Corre para intentar alcanzarlo pero se queda con la ganas. No puedo evitar reírme, tiene cara de humillación.

—Venga, deja de ser orgullosa y sube —digo cuando paro la moto a su lado.

Me quito la cazadora y se la tiendo. Me mira mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, pero acaba cediendo. Le queda enorme mi chaqueta y aguanto la risa cuando intenta subir de forma elegante a pesar de su falda. Veo más carne de la que debería, aunque finjo mirar a otro lado. Le digo que se ponga mi casco pero se niega en rotundo a pesar de mi insistencia.

Se aferra con fuerza a mi cintura cuando acelero. Creo que no le hace mucha gracia ir en moto, tal vez sea su primera vez. Así que voy más despacio de lo normal, para que luego digan que no soy cuidadoso...

Con sus indicaciones no tardamos más de diez minutos en llegar hasta un portal. El edificio parece un poco pijo, aunque no me extraño. Siempre he pensado que el tenis es un deporte de pijos.

—Hemos llegado a su destino, señorita.

Baja a trompicones de la moto. Me tiende la chaqueta y huele a colonia de mujer cuando me la pongo. Es agradable, un perfume algo más fresco que el que suele llevar mi hermana. Me gusta.

—Muchas gracias, has sido muy amable.

—No es molestia. Ya nos veremos, pelirroja.

Arranco la moto pero me detengo un par de metros más adelante. Me parece que se ruboriza cuando me doy cuenta de que sigue mirándome, aunque no podría asegurarlo con esta lluvia.

—¡Por cierto, me llamo Taichi! ¡Mejor dicho, Tai! ¡¿Y tú?!

—¡Sora! —grita, antes de correr hacia el interior de su portal.

Vuelvo a mirar al frente y acelero. No soy muy consciente del trayecto hasta casa, porque tengo la cabeza en otras cosas. _Sora_. Bonito nombre.

.

* * *

Tenía en mente usar a Tai como narrador principal en algún momento. Escuché la canción que he dicho arriba y todo conectó. Tendrá algunos capítulos más, no creo que demasiados. No debería meterme a otro fic pero qué le voy a hacer, soy así.

Genee, qué mejor momento para publicar el principio que en tu cumpleaños. Hace tiempo dijiste que te debía un Taiora, esto es solo ponerte la miel en los labios, habrá bastante de ellos en esta historia. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Para este capítulo la banda sonora es _In Too Deep_ de _Sum 41._ De nuevo, para la genialosa _Genee_, nunca es un mal día para desear feliz no cumpleaños.

* * *

.

**Brindemos**

.

A veces crees que has tocado fondo. Es una de esas cosas que se oye mucho, una frase hecha o algo así. Pues eso, a veces crees que estás en lo más hondo. Y levantas la cabeza buscando la salida, porque no quieres hundirte más. Todos hemos caído alguna vez, supongo que lo importante es luchar por no quedarse ahí tirado. A mí no me va mucho lo de rendirme, me resulta más fácil seguir adelante que soportar la impotencia. Si es una enseñanza o no para los demás… bueno, no soy nadie para decirlo.

Hikari suele decir que soy buena influencia cuando quiero. Pienso en ella mientras cuelgo una camiseta rosa. Le enfadaría que la relacione siempre con ese color, es culpa suya por vestir siempre así. Mi hermana es algo "cursi", tal vez sin esa faceta no la querría tanto. A quién quiero engañar, la querría fuera como fuera.

Resoplo porque me duele la espalda. Es incómodo agacharme una y otra vez. Quién me iba a decir a mí que acabaría colocando ropa en una tienda. Aunque tampoco me quejo, me gusta este sitio. Ya antes pasaba tiempo aquí. Creo que por eso el jefe me eligió, sabe que me conozco el tema de los deportes y puedo aconsejar a la clientela. También exageré un poco mis conocimientos sobre tenis y baloncesto, pero tardará en darse cuenta.

La campanilla de la puerta me da un susto porque estaba agachado. Me levanto para ver quién ha entrado y quiero echarme a reír. Solo la he visto una vez en mi vida, hace ya varios días, pero difícilmente olvidaría ese pelo tan llamativo.

—Buenas tardes —saludo en tono casual—. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—En realidad sí, necesito… ¿Taichi? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me estás siguiendo?

—Uy, pero qué maleducada. Y egocéntrica. En todo caso tú me sigues, porque trabajo aquí.

Se pone como un tomate y me cuesta aguantarme la risa. Después levanta la barbilla, muy digna ella, y me lanza una mirada fulminante.

—No te había visto aquí, suelo venir a comprar —me dice, en tono mordaz—. Te recordaría.

—Claro que sí, soy inolvidable. Es que llevo poco aquí, desde que me fui de casa.

Rueda los ojos ante mi broma aunque le llama la atención lo último que digo. Me hace gracia su gesto, entre curioso e indiferente, o se le da mal fingir o yo me estoy volviendo muy perceptivo.

—¿Por qué te fuiste?

—Es algo complicado y feo. Se resume a que estaba cansado de que mi padre viviera a través de mí. O lo intentara.

No me hace gracia el tema, así que pongo cara de disgusto. Abre la boca pero la interrumpo porque no quiero hablar de mis problemas. Hago un gesto con los brazos abarcando el local entero y sonrió de lado.

—¿Qué puedo ofrecerle de mi humilde tienda, señorita?

Se le escapa una sonrisa. Se da la vuelta y va a la sección de cosas de tenis. No es una gran sorpresa. Aunque me parece ver que mira por encima las pelotas de fútbol. Interesante. Tal vez mi teoría de que jugó no es demasiado descabellada. Coge tres muñequeras y se las prueba, le cuesta decidirse entre dos. Me acerco y señalo la que tiene una calavera.

—Esa no te pega mucho, ¿no? —digo mientras le echo un vistazo, va con una faldita y una blusa.

—Busco lo que sea más práctico —replica, otra vez agresiva.

—Tienes que relajarte un poco, Sora, no lo decía a malas.

Creo que se sorprende cuando la llamo por su nombre. Acaba comprando la de la calavera, me río mientras le cobro y todavía sigo en ello mientras se va de la tienda con la cabeza bien alta. Me parece que no le caigo muy bien. Una lástima.

Al día siguiente tengo otra visita a la tienda, una que me sorprende. Y, casualmente, de otro pelirrojo.

—¡Kou! ¡Hola!

Él sonríe y me da la mano, yo arqueo una ceja y lo acerco para darle medio abrazo. Se ríe pero corresponde el gesto. Vuelvo al mostrador y mi reciente amigo se pone en frente, con los codos apoyados y gesto algo ausente.

—¿A qué debo tu grata visita?

—Pasaba por aquí… Como comentaste la otra noche que trabajas en esta tienda se me ocurrió entrar por si estabas. He tenido suerte.

Algo me dice que piensa en más cosas mientras habla. Parece de esas personas ajetreadas, que se estresan solo por existir, de esas que dan demasiada importancia a todo. O soy yo el que estoy empezando a cuestionarme mucho el comportamiento de los demás. No sé qué me pasa últimamente.

—Y, ¿cómo estás?

—Bueno, no puedo quejarme.

—Todos podemos quejarnos. Siempre hay algo por lo que hacerlo. El mal tiempo o el bueno si tienes demasiado calor. Lo caro que está el mundo o lo baratos que se venden algunos. No sé, cosas de esas.

Se ríe y me mira con aprecio.

—Puede que no lo recuerdes, pero la otra noche te conté por qué había ido al bar —confiesa.

—Tengo muchas lagunas, la verdad. ¿Por qué fuiste?

—Por problemas que no deberían ser graves. No lo son. Solo para alguien como yo pueden parecer algo malo, supongo.

—Soy todo oídos.

—Es una historia larga.

—Mira a tu alrededor, a esta hora la tienda está tan vacía que me duermo. Adelante.

Tras usar un poco de mis enormes y persuasivos ojos, Koushiro empieza a hablar. Resulta que, como ya había imaginado, le da demasiadas vueltas a todo. Aunque me pongo en su lugar y también me sentiría confundido. Tenía una amiga de la infancia que se volvió su novia, aunque lo dejaron enseguida porque no eran compatibles. Al poco ella se marchó y consiguió ir olvidándola. Pero ahora ha vuelto para estudiar aquí y son una especie de amigos.

—Me cuesta… me cuesta estar cerca de ella —susurra Kou, con gesto triste—. Pero tampoco soporto la idea de no verla. No quiero intentar nada porque nos haríamos daño y al mismo tiempo no puedo ni imaginarla con otro. ¿Tiene sentido?

—Las mejores cosas del mundo no lo tienen. —Mi sonrisa desconcierta a mi amigo—. Creo que tienes que pensar menos. Déjate llevar por el corazón, no por la cabeza. Yo suelo hacerlo y de momento no me ha ido muy mal. Bueno, a veces sí, pero prefiero arrepentirme de algo que he hecho que de haber tenido miedo.

—Es fácil decirlo pero si vuelvo a intentar algo puede salir mal y la perderé. Además, no sé si sigue sintiendo algo por mí. Han pasado muchos años.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué sueñas despierto? No me pongas esa cara, todos nos imaginamos cosas que nos gustaría que pasaran. Mi hermana dice que ella idealiza tanto la vida que a veces se olvida de vivirla.

Se rasca la cabeza, incómodo. Le dejo unos momentos para que piense y después suspira.

—La verdad es que me conformo con verla. Después de tanto tiempo pensé que no la echaba de menos pero creo que era mentira. Me mentía a mí mismo. Y ahora que puedo hablar con ella, escuchar sus tonterías y oler su perfume… Bueno, con poder llamarla amiga me conformo. Así me aseguro de que ninguno sale herido.

—No sé si eres muy noble o muy cobarde.

—Un poco de las dos. Siempre he sido así. Por eso me fui al bar a beber.

—No encontrarás la solución en un vaso, pero al menos puedes brindar por todo eso. ¿Qué te parece si este viernes vamos otra vez? Podrías traerla, ver a tu amiga con más gente igual es un poco menos duro.

Creo que le gusta la idea. Pasamos un par de horas charlando acerca de tonterías, anécdotas de la infancia y cosas de ese estilo. Creo que Koushiro no está acostumbrado a compartir tanto con los demás porque de vez en cuando parece un poco avergonzado. Se marcha antes de que cierre y promete volver a verme mañana. Genial, aquí últimamente no hay mucho que hacer. Y si tengo trabajo podrá echarme una mano.

Como imaginaba Kou es un tío de palabra porque aparece por la puerta mientras estoy apilando unas cajas de calzado.

—¡Hola, colega! ¿Qué tal estás hoy?

Me doy cuenta de que algo va mal cuando desvía la mirada.

—He visto a Yamato. Me he quedado preocupado.

—¿A Matt? ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Creo que sí. Tenía pinta de llevar sin lavarse desde el día que se duchó en tu casa. Estaba poniendo unos carteles de clases de guitarra. Y no había visto unas ojeras como esas en mi vida.

Me desconcierta un poco la información así que olvido lo que estoy haciendo y se me cae una caja. No puedo evitar echarme a reír cuando se choca con otra que está en la parte de abajo y se cae la bonita pirámide que estaba haciendo. En fin, tendré que volver a empezar.

—Vale, llama a Matt —digo pasándole mi móvil.

—¿Y qué le digo?

—Cena en mi casa esta noche.

—¿Y si dice que no?

—Dile que le patearé el culo para traerle. Bueno, vuelvo al trabajo. Como el jefe me vea con este estropicio me mata.

Es exagerar, no me mata pero me echa una mirada cuando entra que me dan ganas de salir corriendo. Le explico que un amigo mío tiene un problema y parece ablandarse. O es que mis persuasivos ojos achocolatados entran en acción otra vez. Sé que tengo un don.

Al final no hace falta que amenace a Yamato, tal vez está necesitado de compañía. Aunque cambio esa teoría por la de que lleva sin comer demasiado tiempo. Hay que ver cómo devora la pizza, y eso que es de esas calentadas en el microondas que parecen chicle. Pero como no tengo horno en mi modesto y cochambroso hogar nos tenemos que conformar.

Vemos un partido de fútbol. Eructamos después de tragar cervezas de marcas que nadie conoce pero que al menos son baratas. Koushiro se deja llevar por nuestro entusiasmo aunque queda claro que no le importa quién gane. Cuando ya es muy tarde y el entretenimiento se ha acabado, me dedica una mirada elocuente y yo asiento con la cabeza.

—Matt, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Nuestro pelirrojo amigo se lleva la mano a la cara. ¿Qué? Eso de no ir al grano nunca ha sido lo mío. Mejor las cosas claras desde el principio.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Pues de tu pinta, de que estabas muerto de hambre y de que apestas. ¿Tienes problemas?

—No es de tu incumbencia, ¿sabes? —Yamato parece enfadado pero me da igual.

—Claro que lo es. Me meto donde quiero.

—Lo que intenta decir Tai es que nos preocupamos por ti —dice Kou.

—Sí, eso —le secundo—. Y que no seas idiota, también.

—No me conocéis de nada.

—Hemos compartido borrachera, ¿hay algo que una más que eso? Así que venga, desembucha.

—¿Por qué iba a contarte mi vida?

—Porque todos necesitamos contársela a alguien, sino llega un momento en que revientas.

Resopla y por un momento creo que va a levantarse y marcharse. Pero se deja caer contra el respaldo de la silla y da un mordisco a un trozo de pizza que le ha sobrado a Koushiro.

—Estoy sin pasta. Mi grupo se ha separado y yo he desperdiciado varios años con esto. Ahora no me queda nada. Ni estudios, ni experiencia laboral, ni mierdas de esas. Me han echado por no pagar el alquiler de mi piso. No consigo curro en ningún lado.

—¿No puedes volver con tus padres?

—No pienso hacerlo. Aunque tenga que vivir debajo de un puente.

Hay tanta agresividad en él al decirlo que no nos atrevemos a insistir más. Me pongo en pie y me estiro, me cruje el cuello. Después voy hasta el armario y saco una manta. Se la tiro a Matt, que me mira sin entender nada.

—Bueno, hay fácil solución. Bienvenido al paraíso en el que solo estamos nosotros y la porquería que generemos. Podemos turnarnos para dormir en la cama. Ya cuando consigas trabajo pagamos a medias las cosas. De momento te tocará hacer de chacha. Puedo comprarte un uniforme sexy, será digno de ver.

Pasar los dos días siguientes discutiendo con Yamato me resulta divertido. No acepta lo de turnarnos la cama, se queda en el sofá y yo me planteo que ahorremos para comprar uno de esos que se abren. Bueno, cuando él consiga trabajo podremos pensar en esas cosas. Koushiro llega a casa con un portátil para nosotros y, aunque nos negamos al principio, nos obliga a aceptarlo. Dice que tiene dos más en su casa y que no necesita ese. También trae algo de comida de su madre. Juro que sabe a gloria.

El viernes me recibe con un sol enorme y eso me pone de buen humor. Lo que significa que Matt está de los nervios porque no paro quieto. Vuelve a prestar atención a su bajo cuando me voy, he quedado con mis niños para entrenar. Aunque cuando llego a la Universidad me distraigo rápido de mi objetivo, hago que el equipo caliente un poco y que corran para poder ir a dar una vuelta por el pabellón.

Lo reconozco, ahora sí la estoy siguiendo. Es decir, dejarme caer por casualidad por las canchas de tenis no es algo muy normal en mí. Pero no puedo resistirlo. Me cuesta imaginarla con la muñequera de la calavera. También quiero ver cómo juega. Y poder mirar el vuelo de su falda sin reparos, pero esa es otra historia.

Ahí está, no me sorprende, creo que es de esas obsesionadas con el horario y las responsabilidades. Igual me invento muchas cosas, la he visto un par de veces, pero es la impresión que da.

Juega bien. En realidad muy bien. Al menos eso me parece.

Veo un pequeño partido contra otra chica, creo que gana, se dan la mano y se limpia el sudor con una toalla. Me hace sonreír cuando sopla hacia arriba para apartarse un mechón de pelo. Me fijo en su muñeca, tiene lo que compró en mi tienda pero dado la vuelta. ¡Ja! Sabía que no era su estilo.

—¡Entrenador! ¡Entrenador! ¡Hemos acabado!

Mierda, los niños me han delatado. Dirijo una sonrisa a Sora, que ha mirado en mi dirección, me parece escuchar su risa de fondo cuando me vuelvo hacia los niños.

—¿Ya habéis dado cincuenta vueltas al campo? —pregunto, con las cejas alzadas.

—Hemos dado cien —responde uno de ellos.

—No, quinientas —replica otro.

Me toca echarme a reír. Seguramente han dado una, en cuanto me doy la vuelta hacen todas las trampas posibles. Por eso siempre pido cosas exageradas. Si les digo que hagan veinte abdominales solo harán bien cinco, si pido cincuenta se acercan más a las veinte.

—Ahora sí me estás siguiendo.

Me giro para mirar a Sora. Intento fingir que me da vergüenza que me haya pillado, en realidad me alegra.

—Hola, pelirroja. La verdad es que quería verte jugar.

—Ah. —Creo que esperaba una excusa, no que fuera sincero, y por eso sonríe—. ¿Y qué te ha parecido?

—No está mal. Aunque prefiero mil veces el fútbol.

Su gesto cambia pero intenta controlarlo. Escucho un llanto y veo que uno de mis niños ha tropezado. Hago amago de acercarme pero sus amigos lo levantan y le dan palmaditas en la espalda. Qué bien enseñados los tengo. Vuelvo a mirar a Sora, no les quita el ojo de encima.

—Recuerdo un día, cuando tenía cuatro años, que estaba en el parque —su gesto es ausente al hablar, parpadeo pero no consigo reaccionar, me ha encandilado—. Una niña más pequeña apenas sabía andar así que se había caído y se había puesto a llorar. Me acerqué y me puse de rodillas frente a ella para preguntarle qué le pasaba. Me sentí muy mayor. Es raro. Es decir, hay recuerdos que son de situaciones y otros son de lo que pensábamos o sentíamos. Es raro que me sintiera mayor entonces y ahora sienta que no lo soy suficiente… Pero, ¿por qué te estoy contando esto?

Me mira, algo confusa, y yo me echo a reír.

—Porque soy un chico encantador con el que vas a ir a tomar algo.

—¿Cuándo me has invitado a nada?

—Lo estoy haciendo ahora. Venga, vamos, me muero de sed.

Se muerde el labio. Alguien debería decirle que ese gesto es demasiado sexy como para hacerlo delante de los demás. Tarda en contestar, los niños han estado escuchando y se burlan de mí, puede que sea eso lo que la convence de aceptar.

—Vale. Espera que me dé una ducha y me cambie. Tardo diez minutos.

Sonrío de lado como respuesta. Cuando se da la vuelta me permito unos saltitos triunfales. No sé por qué esto me emociona tanto, de hecho ha sido improvisado, pero no podría haber salido mejor.

Voy con toda mi tropa hasta la entrada y les mando a casa. Todos gritan eufóricos por haber acabado pronto, ni que los torturase. Me gustaría recordarles que son ellos los que me pagan por mis servicios, estoy seguro que mi última carie fue por su culpa, pero en fin. No puedo hacer más que reír. Estos críos me alegran los días. Sobre todo con los abrazos de despedida.

Sora tarda exactamente diez minutos en salir. Creo que está algo avergonzada y me pregunto si se arrepiente de haber aceptado. No le doy tiempo a hablar, echo a andar hacia la cafetería que hay enfrente del pabellón deportivo. Me siento en una mesa del interior y suspiro aliviado cuando hace lo mismo en la silla de mi lado. Se acerca la camarera, mascando chicle de forma ruidosa.

—¿Qué quieren tomar? —pregunta.

—Un té, por favor —pide mi acompañante.

Arqueo las cejas, no sé por qué no me extraña.

—Una coca-cola para mí.

Miro a Sora sin poder evitarlo, tiene un aire triste que me intriga. A veces se nota más, como con lo relacionado al fútbol o cuando ha dicho que no se siente suficientemente mayor. Apoyo la barbilla en la mano y ella por fin me devuelve la mirada.

—¿Sabes? Últimamente veo a mucha gente con problemas —digo de pronto—. No sé si es cosa mía, que siempre he sido demasiado despistado, o que al crecer las cosas se complican.

—Creo que es lo segundo. O, más bien, que nosotros complicamos las cosas.

Traen nuestras bebidas y ambos damos un sorbo. Los ojos de Sora siguen clavados en el exterior. No entiendo por qué me intriga tanto pero estoy dispuesto a descubrirlo.

—Hagamos una cosa —propongo—. Yo te hago una pregunta y tú me haces otra. Es una buena manera de conocernos.

—¿Por qué tendría que querer conocerte?

—Porque soy un chico fantástico. Y para darme el gusto si parecer un acosador, quiero saber cosas de ti. Venga, empieza.

Me mira con gesto pensativo. Después da otro sorbo a su té y sonríe.

—¿En serio entrenas a esos niños por caramelos? ¿No lo haces por algo más?

—Siendo sincero… esos niños me ayudan. No sé, estar con ellos me anima.

—No pareces necesitar ánimos de nadie.

—Sí, es cierto, ahora mismo no. Pero tuve una mala temporada. No he hecho más que empezar a salir de ella. Todos tenemos malos momentos.

Asiente con la cabeza y se queda callada. Daría mucho por saber qué está pensando, algo me dice que no podría imaginarlo.

—Me toca —digo, sonriendo—. ¿Has jugado alguna vez al fútbol?

—Sí.

—No me refiero a en clase de gimnasia ni nada así. Digo de verdad, en un equipo.

Aprieta los labios antes de volver a asentir con la cabeza. Yo me quedo mirándola, esperando a que me cuente más, pero no parece que quiera. Por su cara creo que la he sorprendido.

—Soy más observador de lo que parezco.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —susurra, mirando otra vez por la ventana.

—No voy a insistir, ya me lo contarás cuando quieras.

—¿Qué te dice que vaya a querer?

—Simplemente lo sé. A veces con creer en las cosas basta para que se cumplan.

El guiño que le dedico hace que se le escape una sonrisa. Estoy seguro de que no me equivoco. Y si no siempre habrá un plan B. Como, por ejemplo, insistir hasta que se harte de mí. Pero de momento esperaré.

Entran unas chicas en la cafetería y se nos quedan mirando. Cuchichean entre ellas y al final se acercan. Al parecer son compañeras de Sora. Puedo ver la sonrisa forzada con la que les dice que va a estar ocupada esta noche y por eso no podrá ir a la fiesta a la que le invitan. Ellas se lamentan de forma que me resulta muy hipócrita. Cuando se marchan me siento aliviado, una tiene una voz de pito insoportable.

—¿Qué tienes que hacer esta noche?

—Bah, solo era para librarme de ellas. —Parece que se le ha escapado esa respuesta, mira por encima del hombro y se asegura de que no la escuchan—. Bueno, es que no me va mucho ese rollo. Casi todos fuman de todo y yo paso de esas cosas. Y aunque no fuera así a mi madre no le parece bien que salga hasta tarde.

Si no supiera que es imposible, creería que estoy hablando con una niña de catorce años. ¿Cómo puede su madre ponerle un toque de queda siendo tan mayor? Alguien necesita una dosis de diversión. Una dosis de Taichi en estado puro.

—Hagamos una cosa —digo en voz tan baja que se inclina hacia mí para escuchar—. Te vienes esta noche con unos colegas míos a tomar unas cervezas a un bar, te llevaré a tu casa a la hora que quieras. Solo con esa condición no me levantaré para decirles a esas dos que has mentido.

Abre mucho los ojos por la sorpresa y después los entrecierra. Debo tener un superpoder para hacerla enfadar o algo así, pero resulta divertido.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! No te atreverías…

—Tú no sabes de lo que soy capaz. —Me pongo en pie y me giro hacia la barra, donde están sus compañeras, Sora se asusta y tira de mi camiseta hasta que me siento.

—Vale, vale. Iré.

Le sonrío de oreja a oreja y ella me responde sacándome la lengua. Le quito el móvil para guardar mi número y me llamo para tenerlo también. Entonces miro la hora y me doy cuenta de que llego diez minutos tarde y había quedado con mi hermana. Así que dejo dinero en la mesa y cojo mis cosas a todo correr.

—¡Llego tardísimo y Hikari va a matarme! Paso a buscarte a las diez y media. No hagas que tenga que subir a por ti.

—¿Sabes que eres irritante?

—No te preocupes, aunque ahora me odies acabarás queriéndome. Todo el mundo lo hace.

Le revuelvo el pelo como despedida y ella se queja, volviendo a peinarse con los dedos. Pero, cuando paso con la moto por delante del local, veo que está sonriendo. Seguro que esta noche será genial.

.

* * *

He tardado muuucho en actualizar, y yo que pensaba que había pasado menos tiempo. En fin, qué le vamos a hacer. Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo. Si soy sincera es una historia que está avanzando sola. No sé qué va a pasar exactamente, solo tengo una idea general, pero creo que eso va mejor con Taichi así que dejemos que siga así.

Disfruto escribir con Taichi, tenía que decirlo, este chico se hace querer.


End file.
